


The Sun Shall Shine On Us Again

by PhantasticGoose



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because we all know Wakanda is just that cool, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Erik needs a drink, I'll update the tags if it ends up getting too bad, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shuri needs a hug, Technology, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticGoose/pseuds/PhantasticGoose
Summary: In the wake of Thanos' destruction, the universe tries to heal again.Wakanda rises from the ashes with a new King.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Peter Parker, Erik Killmonger & Ramonda, Erik Killmonger & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sun Shall Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> The sun sets, but always rises again.

_The Infinity Stones are far too powerful._

They are all fools, T'Challa thinks, to believe that they could oppose Thanos when they do not have even a fraction of that power within themselves. Only Wanda and The Vision stand a chance - but one lays on the ground, the Mind Stone torn carelessly from his head, while the other lies shell-shocked as she stares at what once was her lover.

Hopeless. It is a hopeless situation. Thanos has all the stones - his goal is complete. Were T'Challa any other man, he would tell his people to run and hope for the best. Perhaps that would be the wiser decision, overall.

But T'Challa is not any other man. 

He lunges for the Mad Titan's head, claws extended. The Titan's eyes are closed as he revels in the power of the six stones in his gauntlet. His overconfidence makes him vulnerable, and if T'Challa could just -

Okoye screams in the distance. T'Challa's body is already numb by the time Thanos swats his body out of the air like an insect.

Thanos' "child" dies before he realizes that his spear has reached its mark.

Mere seconds later, a war cry resounds throughout the battlefield... Then a heavy, metallic _snap_ echoes throughout the clearing, and T'Challa's heart sinks even as he lays dying on the forest floor.

"No, your Majesty, please -" Okoye's hands are frantic. 

T'Challa coughs. He cannot abandon his nation, not here and not now, but - 

"General." He chokes through the pain. The wound is fatal. Not even his own advanced healing will be able to stop the inevitable.

"M'Baku, please - bring him to Shuri, she can -"

"Forgive me, but she has - she faded before my very eyes, I do not-" Grief crashes into T'Challa at M'Baku's words. Shuri had been... And now he would be leaving his Mother all alone.

Unacceptable. Even if he fails as King now, he must -

"General Okoye. M'Baku." T'Challa says. "You must keep Wakanda united. These are -" He can barely manage a breath. "These are dark times, for us all. As King -" 

"Your Majesty, please -" Okoye says, desperately. Her grief is plain on her face, even as T'Challa's vision begins to darken. 

"As King -" T'Challa continues, forcing the darkness back. "I do not wish to leave you. Not my people - not my family, not my friends... But - Shuri and I had planned, even for this. General, you know what must be done." 

"We have not even started on your -That plan is -" Okoye tries, but cannot continue through her tears.

"He is a good man." T'Challa smiles. "Perhaps... With yours and my mother's aid, he..."

\-------------------

The Universe lies silent - but the grief that fills it is deafening. 

\-------------------

Ramonda is against it, naturally. But she believes in her children's foresight, and allows Okoye to carry out the beginning stages of the late King and Princess's plan.

Ramonda rules alone for five years, over a nation crippled in ways that no technology can ever fix.

\-------------------

Five years pass, and Shuri returns abruptly, in the same place she'd disappeared. A portal takes her and the other forces of Wakanda to war once more, but this time they win, and Shuri comes back expecting a warm embrace from her brother, congratulations from her mother -

But all she gets is news of her brother's death, five years past, and her mother's grief-mixed-with-joy at her return.

She gives herself an entire month to grieve. It is all she can afford, and... She believes that her brother would want them to move on.

So after one month, she throws herself into work. She is the Princess of Wakanda, and its head of technological and scientific advancements besides. 

The final stage of her brother's - and hers - plan clicks into place, as if she'd been there the entire time, herself. 

The cryo-medic chamber opens, and a possible future of Wakanda - maybe the world - emerges, asleep.

_I hope this works out, brother._ Shuri thinks to herself as the Dora Milaje "carefully" haul the man onto the table.

Shuri imagines that her brother is watching them all from beyond, waiting to see if Wakanda can rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Start you guys off with a short one. Kind of rushed, and I'm mildly unsatisfied with how it turned out, but that's mostly because - well. 
> 
> As ever, I'll be slow to update this, since I'm studying for my Master's Degree. But this one is a little bit more ambitious than even Ripple is, so let's hope I can pull it off.
> 
> Btw, to clear things up - Thanos' "child" is Corvus Glaive, the dude with the spear.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like - I'll try to have the next chapter up before next month.
> 
> \- Goose


End file.
